


Stress Busting

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [338]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Stress, Stressed Sam, care taking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Benny likes looking out for Sam's stress levels.





	

Benny’s observant. He was as a human, too, but it’s mostly a vampire thing, for avoiding detection and picking out meals. Benny uses it for a decidedly different purpose, though.

Mostly, he uses it to stay in tune with Sam. Not to watch him creepily or spy on him or anything like those godawful vampire books Dean tricked him into reading half of once, but just to know what’s going on with him. Sam deserves to have someone looking out for him.

He watches Sam, and he can smell and hear him too. Smell when his hormones shift out of wack, hear his blood pressure change, see the little cues that mean something is wrong. The tightening around his eyes, the way his hand moves, the little frown he tries to hide. Benny notices it all.

When Sam’s brow starts to furrow, Benny’s there, rubbing his hands over Sam’s shoulders. When Sam’s blood starts smelling a little _off_ , Benny shows up with a glass of water and a re-heated bowl of last night’s chili. When he gets frustrated and his blood pressure rises, Benny presses a kiss to the side of his neck, lingering for a moment.

“Don’t think I can’t tell what you’re doing,” Sam says quietly as Benny goes to move away.

“An’ what’s that, Sugar?” Benny asks.

Sam flounders for a moment, seemingly unable to put it into exact words. “Taking care of me,” he says finally.

“It a problem?” Benny asks, rubbing a hand over the top of Sam’s back.

Sam smiles softly, and Benny lets his senses focus on Sam. He looks, smells, and sounds nothing short of relaxed, a small miracle, really, and Benny can’t help his own feeling of pride. “Guess not,” Sam says. Then he waits a beat. “Stay with me for a bit?”

“’Course, Sam,” Benny says, taking a seat next to Sam and moving himself closer until their knees are touching. Sam absently reaches out the hand not taking notes, and Benny gets the hint, squeezing it gently.

Benny keeps checking in on Sam’s stress level and emotional well-being periodically, but for the remainder of the day, he doesn’t seem to have a single problem.


End file.
